ALL-OUT ATTACK
Romanized Title ALL-OUT ATTACK Japanese Title ALL-OUT ATTACK English Title ALL-OUT ATTACK Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2006 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Kyou wa nanyoubi ka omoidasenai Akubi shiteru ma ni fuki tobasareru seishun no hibi jinsei no kibi Tomaritakutemo tomarenai Sonna hiriki wo itai hodo kanjite hashiru hibi yureru kimi Close your eyes haruka kita michi No more sighs doko e yuku Furusato no yasashii ame Tsuyoku nigiri kaesu yawarakai te Semenakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) kimenakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) Sonna toki ga kuru kitto iyao naku Yannakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) tobanakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) Ushinatte mo yeah Umarete kita imi wo shiru tame ni Yarusenai jijyou nya sakaraenai Waga mi wo mamoru koto de tenpatteru chiisana boku HEART moroku Sutemi de koko wo tobidasenai Itsuka ano hito no kokoro mo hanare oki no doko jigoujitoku Know your fears dare ni datte No more tears aishite shimau mono ga aru Kata wo daku tomo no koe Sotsugyou no hi hoho wo naderu kaze Takai sora jitto miagete Te wo nobashita no wa tashika ni boku Semenakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) kimenakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) Sonna toki ga kuru kitto iyao naku Yannakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) tobanakyaikenai (ALL-OUT ATTACK) Ushinatte mo yeah Umarete kita imi wo shiru tame ni Japanese 今日は何曜日か 思いだせない あくびしてる間に 吹きとばされる 青春の日々 人生の機敏 止まりたくても 止まれない そんな非力を 痛いほど感じて 走る日々 揺れる君 Close your eyes はるかきた道 No more sighs どこへ行く ふるさとの 優しい雨 強く握りかえす　やわらかい手 セメナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK)キメナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK) そんな時が　来るきっと 否応なく ヤンナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK)トバナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK) 失ってもyeah 生まれてきた意味を知るために やるせない事情にゃ 逆らえない 我が身を守ることで テンパってる 小さなボク ハート脆く 捨て身でここを 飛び出せない いつかあの人の 心も離れ お気の毒 自業自得 Know your fears だれにだって No more tears 愛してしまうものがある 肩を抱く 友の声 卒業の日 頬をなでる風 高い空 じっと見上げて 手をのばしたのは確かにボク セメナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK)キメナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK) そんな時が 来るきっと 否応なく ヤンナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK)トバナキャイケナイ(ALL-OUT ATTACK) 失ってもyeah 生まれてきた意味を知るために English I can't remember what day it is today My days of youth are blown away while I yawn, the inner workings of life Even if I want to stop I can't stop I'm reminded of that helplessness so much it hurts as I run the days away and you sway Close your eyes, the long road I've traveled No more sighs, where do we go The gentle rain of my hometown The soft hand I squeeze back tightly You've got to attack (ALL-OUT ATTACK) you've got to make up your mind (ALL-OUT ATTACK) That time will come whether you want it to or not You've got to do it (ALL-OUT ATTACK) you've got to take flight (ALL-OUT ATTACK) Even if you lose yeah In order to find out why you were born into this world I can't fight against this feeling of helplessness I'm in panic trying to protect myself, I'm a small person with a fragile heart I can't take off from here as if my life depended on it Before I know it that person's heart grows farther away, how unfortunate, I brought it on myself Know your fears, there are things one can't help but love No more tears, for everybody The voices of my friends who have their arms around each other's shoulder The breeze that caresses my cheek on graduation day It was me, no doubt, that looked up gently at the high sky And stretched out his hands You've got to attack (ALL-OUT ATTACK) you've got to make up your mind (ALL-OUT ATTACK) That time will come whether you want it to or not You've got to do it (ALL-OUT ATTACK) you've got to take flight (ALL-OUT ATTACK) Even if you lose yeah In order to find out why you were born into this world